The sin of love
by moonlover66
Summary: This is a story about the love tragedy of the goddess of love! read and find out!


Hey Everyone!

Its been so long since the last time i wrote a story, since i was busy writing my other story. I decided to put betrayals, punishments and forgiveness on hold.

I hope you enjoy this story! :)

* * *

"My sweet, sweet love, you, who have brought me to commit the sin of love, shall eternally be mine."

Once, a goddess who had beauty never seen before was in love with Adonis. Just as Aphrodite was the goddess of beauty, Adonis too was the god of beauty and desire. The gods all envied their beauty, love and how they believed that they were destined for one another.

Adonis always desired Aphrodite and Aphrodite loved the pleasure she received from him, it was a never ending passion of love or at least that is what she believed at first. The pleasures that she so loved and craved from her beloved Adonis vanished. She no longer longed for him, never to answer his desires. But, she remained silent and stayed with Adonis, believing that one day the pleasure of being with her love will return. It never did. Still, she never left Adonis and stayed with him for nearly a thousand years, afraid that if she left him she will feel alone, empty. It was in the age of man, which she found what she longed for, her one true love.

Aphrodite felt the tug of her heart, leading her to the one she waited for and he happened to be a mere human. His name was Malachite, a brave warrior who served his king with loyalty. Malachite was a handsome man, with long white hair and grey eyes. Aphrodite knew of the laws which forbid a love between a god and a human, so she never once met him, until she couldn't take it anymore and so, she decided to descend onto earth and meet him.

Aphrodite fell in love with Malachite and so did he. They kept their love a secret afraid that the gods will hear of their crime, especially Adonis. Malachite knew about him, he knew that Adonis loved Aphrodite and that she would not leave him because, she was afraid he would find out about him. Even though he was jealous of her and Adonis, he never said a word to Aphrodite. Malachite and Aphrodite would always meet each other late at night, showering each other with words of love and exploring each body as if it would be their last, and truly it was.

Adonis noticed how Aphrodite left his side late at night and would be back just before the sunrise, therefore he decided to follow her to earth and find out what she has been doing. It was that night that he found her in bed with another man. He could not believe what he saw. Aphrodite was the goddess of love, she was only meant to fall in love with man for entire life and if she ever commits the sin of love, death will be her sentence. As he witnessed his one and only committing the most sinful of sins to love, rage took over him; it controlled his mind and body. He went back to the heavens and waited for her arrival.

When Aphrodite returned, she found Adonis awake and waiting for her. Before she could ask him why he was awake early, he grabbed her by her neck, lifting her from the floor.

"Aphrodite, how could you betray me like this, and with a human?" Adonis shouted with anger.

Aphrodite was stunned; she did not think he would ever find out the truth. Aphrodite looked down at Adonis and told him the truth.

"I'm sorry Adonis, but I love him. Malachite is the one I love." She forced the words out, as his hold around her neck tightened.

Adonis so enraged unleashed his sword, "you leave me no choice", and disappeared. She fell to the floor trying to catch her breath. She knew where he was going; he went to kill her love. She quickly followed after him, to prevent him for killing Malachite.

When Aphrodite arrived at the small cottage, it was too late. There on the floor lays her beloved, drowned in his own blood.

"No, no, no, no. What have you done." She yelled at Adonis who was standing beside her loves body.

Adonis looked at her with tears streaming down his face; "I am so sorry" he said in soft tone, Aphrodite not sure what he meant, until he picked up the bloody sword and stabbed her through her chest. Aphrodite gasped, blood dripping down from the side of her mouth. Adonis pulled back the sword from her chest, which caused her to yell in pain. Adonis went back to the heavens. Aphrodite fell to the floor, with little strength she had left; she crawled over to Malachite's body and gently touched his face.

"Oh my sweet, sweet love, you, who have brought me to commit the sin of love, shall eternally be mine." With these last words to her love, Aphrodite fell into a deep sleep, never to awaken.

One of the gods, who have seen everything, felt sympathy for the goddess of love and decided to grant Aphrodite's last wish. It was not until another thousand years later, Aphrodite was reborn as a mere human, named Mina along with her love.

* * *

Sooo tell me what you think?!

Review pleas!


End file.
